A number of multi-fiber connectors, such as MTP connectors, are available to mate with other multi-fiber connectors in order to optically interconnect a plurality of optical fibers. Conventional multi-fiber connectors require a ferrule that is mounted upon the end portions of the optical fibers in order to secure the optical fibers in a fixed position relative to the connector. For example, an MTP connector includes an MT ferrule. Since ferrules require relatively high precision, conventional multi-fiber connectors that include ferrules are generally relatively expensive.
Multiple optical fibers can also be optically interconnected by means of a splice, such as a mechanical splice. As described below, several mechanical splices are currently available to splice multiple optical fibers. While these conventional multi-fiber mechanical splices are much less expensive than the conventional multi-fiber connectors, conventional multi-fiber mechanical splices suffer from several deficiencies which can impair the quality of the spliced connections, both immediately and over time.
One of the multi-fiber mechanical splices that is currently available is the VOLITION.TM. splice provided by 3M. The VOLITION.TM. splice includes an angled sleeve for aligning two pairs of optical fibers that are inserted through the opposed ends of the sleeve. In this regard, a pair of grooves are defined within the sleeve to receive and align respective end portions of the optical fibers. Due to the angled configuration of the VOLITION.TM. splice, at least one pair of the optical fibers is buckled or bent in order to make the necessary optical interconnection. By buckling the optical fibers, the optical fibers themselves provide the spring force which urges the end portions of the respective pairs of optical fibers together in order to make the desired optical interconnection.
It has been found, however, that optical fibers that remain buckled for a long time, such as for more than a year, are more prone to degradation and increased loss as a result of flaws induced in the optical fibers, typically during the process of stripping the buffer jacket from the optical fibers. In addition, the end faces of the optical fibers must generally be beveled such that the end facets are not scratched during insertion of the fibers into the respective grooves defined within the angled sleeve. Moreover, the VOLITION.TM. splice spaces the optical fibers apart by 750 microns. While a 750 micron spacing is acceptable for splicing a pair of optical fibers, a splice incorporating the splicing and spacing techniques of the VOLITION.TM. splice would quickly become unacceptably large if the splice was designed to interconnect more than two optical fibers, such as twelve or more optical fibers.
While there are currently several multi-fiber mechanical splices available, conventional multi-fiber mechanical splices suffer from a variety of deficiencies. As such, it is therefore desirable to provide a mechanical splice that provides for the in-line splicing of a plurality of optical fibers in a relatively compact housing without requiring or permitting the optical fibers to buckle. It is also desirable to provide a mechanical splice that permits the optical fibers to be readily spliced and separated, much in the same fashion that connectors can be mated and demated.